Howl's New Journey with the Moving Castle
by vera ginsu
Summary: The new Journey of Howl's and the other.
1. Chapter 1

Howl New Journey inspired by Howl's Moving Castle. – episode 1.

After only Sofea get back Howl "Heart ", Calcifer, Marki, elderly Lady and the Dogs from Lady Silimon are still together, they fly out from Land of the Wizard with Howl's Castle driven by Calcifer.

The castle fly freely as they happy for been together, Calcifer was very happy even though he's not been control by Howl anymore. They fly freely to the westward for a new journey.

As usual cleaning are the routine for Sofea at Howl 's castle, whenever Sofea attempted to clean Marki room, Marki will feel nervous and panic,

" Go on hide the thing's before I clean it " .Said Sofea to Marki with love &amp; smile.

"Thanks Sofea." said Marki as he ran into the room to hide the things that Marki doesn't want Sofea to see it.

While taking some clothes from a Howl's room, Sofea accidentally stumbled upon a black feather on the floor. Sofea know it was Howl black fathers. Sofea picked it up and held it tightly to his heart. Howl suddenly appeared and hugged Sofea.

"Howl, Thank God you are Safe" Sofea really thankful to Howl for survived from the land of Wizard war.

"You the who I should thank for Sofea, You gave my heart back and fill it with your heart and Love, you're the person who make me feel a new life and a new family, now this is the family that I should protect of." Howl made promise that he would protect his new family. Sofea were touch and almost cry by Howl.

"Sofea I'm done with my mess, you can clean up my room now" said Marki suddenly felt blushed when he saw Howl hugged Sofea. Then Sofea went to Marki room for cleaning.

"Alright Master Howl, it's time to you to show me a new Magic, I'm sure I would probably a great sorcery like you Master" said Marki.

"You better be sure about this Marki" said Howl to Marki. They both went to the room for practicing their Magic.

"Oh. I'm glad to have this family don't you elderly." said Calcifer to the elderly Lady.

"Well I feel the same too Calcifer" then they continue their conversation, as always to keep the fire burn, Calcifer will take the timber as his food to make the fire burn and the elderly lady will seat in front of Calcifer knitting yarn.

"Hold on Master Howl, I'm going to get something from my room first" said Marki to Howl then ran in to his room. While cleaning the mess at Marki room, Sofea accidentally stumble something at the floor. Sofea took and see it and it was a chain locket. Sofea accidentally pressing some button and it suddenly the chain locket were unlock. Then Sofea saw two faces of man &amp; women from the locket, but the image of the picture was blurred and it's hard to be identified or recognize. While Sofea look at the locket, Marki step inside the room and saw Sofea.

" the picture maybe was my mom and dad, This chain locket was with me since Master Howl found me, I felt mad when I look at this picture, but I never know how they really look like, the picture are blurred" said Marki.

"Well if they are your mom and dad, I think that is a good idea to know them" said Sofea.

"But they dumped me, when Master Howl found me, I was alone, Howl found me in a dark corner of the building" said Marki a little bit anger.

"Why are they dumped you Marki?" said Sofea,

"I don't know, what I know is they shouldn't left me alone" replied Marki.

"That's the reason you should know" said Sofea.

"But how, how we going to find them" said Marki again.

"We can ask Howl for help, lets find Howl for help, we must know the truth about this Marki, there is no way they can leave you just like that, at least we know why are they left you, or maybe there's some misunderstand about this, Marki we should talk to Howl about this, Howl should know about this, He can help you" said Sofea.

"Alright Sofea, lets found Master Howl".

Then they both went to the room that Marki leave Howl a moment a go.

They knocking the door, and start the conversation.

Sofea : Howl, Marki need your help. Can you help Marki with this? (Showing Howl the locket)

Howl : oh, this locket. What with this Marki?

Marki : mmhhmmmm..mmm (Marki mumbling)

Sofea : Howl can you fix this picture? (Sofea opened the locket)

Howl : hey, I never knew there was a picture inside this locket.

Sofea : can you fix it Howl?

Howl : sure, why not? (Then Howl starting to incantation while holding the locket)

"na epistrépsei sto archikó tou schí̱ma , moiázei kainoúrgio ópo̱s prin"

(Then the locket were shining like ever n become the original shape, the picture can be clearly seen and can be recognized). Here Marki, take a look. (Then Marki &amp; Sofea take a look again the picture)

Sofea : Marki! the Lady in the picture were so beautiful and the men were handsome and gentle, the eye and the smile are like you Marki. Hey! There's some word too. It writes "We will be always with you my son Daniel Peter".

They maybe were your Mom &amp; dad Marki. (Then Marki tears started to fell down.)

Howl : I can feel that they were your mom and dad Marki.

Marki : but how do you know.

Howl : well, why the locket were with you when I found you that time Marki. They maybe left the locket for you to let you know that you are their child. They must be a reason for all this. We need to know and we going find out the reason of this Marki.

Marki : Master Howl. Where can we find them?

Howl : I was pursued by enemies went I found you in land of Granola.

Marki : Granola is the place you found me Master Howl?

Sofea : where is that place?

Howl : oh, by chance we are heading to the land of Granola at the Westward.

Sofea : Oh that's great. We are going to find your parents Marki.

(Then Howl ask Calcifer to go to the Land of Granola)

Howl : Calcifer, fly over to Land of Granola there is something we need to find out.

Calcifer : hey Howl, don't you forget you had made a mess there before.

Howl : come on Calcifer, are you afraid?

Calcifer : last time you went there and make some trouble, you break the rules and make a mess in that castle don't you remember? Then you ran away again..

Howl : if I'm not ran away how I could found Marki.

Calcifer : yup, you a right Howl.

Howl : now we have a mission. Let's go to Land of Granola.

(Then they all went to the land of Granola for finding the answer for Marki)..


	2. Chapter 2

Old Friends

As the Castle flies to the West in the Land of Granola, they do not know what they will encounter on the way. So Howl sends some birds to review the situation around. For 3 times howl sent a black bird as a spy to review the head them but all failed to come back to Howl, Howl can feel something wrong with his bird.

"It's strange". Said howl in anxious.

"What Happen" - Sophie

"The bird that I sent has been destroyed; I have to find out what happen, it's like someone purposely do it" said Howl.

The three bird that has been sent as spies had been destroyed. The birds were destroyed by someone that Howl may know but not so sure. Howl feel strange and decided to find out what's going on.

"I won't be long Sophie, I promise" – Howl prepared him self to fly over to the place that the bird had been destroyed.

"Please take care Howl, it might be dangerous"-Sophie feel worry about Howl.

"Don't worry Sophie, everything will be alright, Calcifer I want you to take a look others, If anything happen while I'm gone, you're the one should take responsibility, got me?" – Howl ordered Calcifer to look after Sophie and the other went his gone.

"Ok Howl, you can count on me" – Calcifer.

"And me too" said Markl.

Then Howl turning himself to a black bird and flies out from the castle. Howl flies over to the place that his birds were destroyed, he begun to feel strange, he sense something and waited it coming, Then Howl suddenly been attacked by some kind of bird, but it's like the bird is made from a paper. Howl begun recognizes the paper bird. Howl remember it does belong to someone who used to be using the paper bird. Then Howl knew it was a paper bird from his Old friends name Cole Murphy. The paper birds keep attacking Howl like wanted to say something as guiding Howl to some place. They arrive at the green hill mountains. Then after Howl landed to the ground suddenly a huge of Paper birds appears and turns in to someone. Howl was right it is his Old friends Cole Murphy who don't like Love.

Cole Murphy details:

(Cole Murphy was old friends of Howl, they known each other since they were in the Royal Sorcery Academy, Howell was the name that Cole always calls to Howl, He doesn't like Howl's nick name. Cole is a person who never believe in Love, because he never loved someone before, he just tough that Love is something abusive to him, when he knew Howl had some girl friends he'll hate to see the girl hanging around with Howl. But he knew Howl was just playing around. Cole was just too prejudices with the girl Love, so he will always act phlegmatic with girl, but he respect elderly woman. Cole work as a high Official in his small village to protect the power stone. The village is not just an ordinary village, this is the village that contained a very well nature that will heal any sickness, and every Royal family from nowhere will come to this village to maintain their health or heal their sickness. So the Village was very important to king and every royal family. But something happen with the village, they've been attacked some monster that use to be a wizard that desperately want to be return as human, they are not after the village but they were after a Power Stone. The Power stone is the key for the Village to have the power for healing. Cole need some help to get back the Power stone. So he lucky to founds his friends Howl.

The paper bird that has turned to a human is his Friends Cole.

"Hello Howell" said the person. (Howell Jenkins is Howl real name)

"Cole is that you" – said Howl but Howl knew the person is just a shadow form from his friends to delivery a massage to him. Cole was a friend of Howl, he was one of the Madame Suliman favorite Candidates, and they have not seen each other for quite sometime.

"Sorry Howell, I have no idea how to get you to see me." – Cole

"So you are the one who have destroyed my all my birds?" – Howl

"Sorry for that Howell, it's really good to see you, but I have something important need your to help, I have no much power, you have to see the real me, follow the birds, the birds will lead you to me" said his friends and begun disappears.

"But wait!" Said Howl seeing his friends form begun slowly to disappear.

The paper bird suddenly appears and flies over in to the Cave or the Green Hill of the Mountains. Howl quickly flies follow the bird to the cave, to see and find out what happen to his friends, but when Howl arrives, he found his Friends laying exhausted very weak. Howls quickly use some his spell to Cole to regain a bit of energy power.

"Thank Howell, that's making me feel a bit better, Thank you." – Cole greets to Howl

"What happen, what is going on Cole, why you look like this?"- Said Howl in wonder.

"My village has been attacked by some monster" Cole explained to Howl.

"Why did they attack the village?"– Said Howl in wonder again.

"They are looking for the Power Stone. They break the spell that I put to protect the village. I can't fight them, they are too many. I supposed to protect the Power stone in the village. But still I can't fight them. They were monsters and strong. The monsters manage to steal it by manipulating a human child from the village. They manage to take it using the child without our notice. The stone must be returned to the village, if not when the full moon comes, there will be more trouble comes. The great of the lord stone will come to unite with the stone and when his comes the spirit of life will appear and that moment, they will bless the village with the power stone. That's how the power stone maintained the nature of this village and that's how people can be healed. But if stone were never being returned. The nature will fade away and our village will face the catastrophe. We have to return the Power stone before is too late.

"They maybe is the hack wizard that turns them self to Monster for the King, now they are after the stone so they can turn to back into a human,"- Howl

"You know these guys Howell, they are really piss me off"- Cole

"Well, I have met them before as a Pendragon and Jenkins when I work for madam Suliman and King Ingary." – Howl

"What they turn them self into the monster for the king? But for what?"- Cole was suspicious.

"For the war, but the war is over, I already figured that they will never return to human form gain." – Howl explain the monster was the King servant before.

"Well, as a bit of my revenge I sent some card to them, I bet they will get angry when they receive it."

"What did you do?" Howl wonders what has his friend do to the monster.

"Just enough to make them to get angry, I want you to help me to get back the stone Howell" – Cole wanted Howl help him.

"Where is the other Guard from your village, don't you need their help?"

"They can't fight them again, I need you Howell, I know you can help me."

"Are you just recognizing my ability Cole?" Howl teasing his friends.

"So are you going to help me or not, don't show off just because I say that?"- Cole bit disgusted.

"Alright, the monster has something to do with me too, so I probably will help. It's time to get revenge." Howl with the evil smile.

"Hey, what do mean by revenge, you had fought with them before?"- Cole

"I tell you Cole, they have no sense of humanity after they choose to be the monster, I was once like them before,"- Howl

"You are what?" Cole was shocked to hear that howl was once like them before.

"Then how did you manage to become a human again? Don't tell me you steal the power from madam Suliman?

"Hold on Cole, don't go too far."

"Well, I know you are always playing with the girl's heart, but wait a second, don't tell me you and Madam Suliman?

"Stop it Cole, I'm not going that far"- Howl feel disgust with Cole act.

"Hahahaha..Well, I prefer you to stay alone like me; Love are cannot be trusted, they all just playing around, you know that."

"That's not right, you met with love before, that's why you said so"- Said Howl trying to convince his friends.

"Ooh, you seem like you found True Love"-Cole

"I'm not going to arguing with this Love matter with you Cole"- Said howl wanted to stop arguing with Cole.

"Strange, you look different this time Howell"-Cole

"Well Love can make you change; you should find some Love."-Howl try to advise his friends again.

"What the heck are you saying! Are you in love again Howell, I can see it by how you talk." said Cole sounds a bit angry knowing his friends in Love again.

"Why are you get angry, wasn't it really great to found Love"- Howl wonder about his friends feeling.

"Is she is a Witch or some kind of princess, what kind of witch she is? What spell does she used to make you fall in Love, mmhhh…" – Cole feel doesn't really like when knowing his friends finds someone but he doesn't.

"Na.., she's not a wizard, she's kind like angel"-Howl

"Don't be ridicules Howell, you never true in Love, you just playing around"-Cole

"Not this time Cole, I'm not the same person you meet before, you seems don't like it" – Howl

"Are you sure about this Howell, it's not the matter I like it or not but it's about Trust."-Cole

"Don't worry, She is nice and fine girl that you ever meet"-Howl

"You better sure about this, Okay stop taking about the Love story, by the way, where you were heading for?-Cole

"I'm very sure for this time Cole, Okay" Howl's trying to convince his friends.

I'm actually heading to the Land of Granola, there is something important for me to find out there".

"You still have a long way Howell, the land of granola are still far away from here, but don't go before you help me"

"Yup I know, I finish with the problem before I go, I can't just sit back and look, that's not my type, I definitely will help and get some revenge too"-Howl

"Oh, thanks Howell, that's quite sounds like you."- Cole teasing his friends again.

"Yes, but now we have to do something with your wounds. You have to feel better before we take any move. I need Calcifer help." Howl agreed to help his friends.

"Thanks again Howell, sorry for your birds, by the way are you still work for Madam Suliman.?-Cole

"Well, I work for my self now, no more order from them I had enough to hide &amp; run" then howl using his spell to make a bird and sent it to Calcifer

"And what is that for? Said Cole wonder why his friends doing that.

"We need some backup; I'll send some massage to get Calcifer and the castle here"

"Don't Worry Sophie, Howl will be alright"- Calcifer

"Yes Sophie, Master is strong enough to face any trouble" - Markl

"I'm afraid if Howl will meet any wizard that tries to harm him" – Sophie

"Well I afraid that they will run away when they saw Master Howl, Master Howl was a great wizard everyone knows that, they might know master is a tricky man, no one wants to mess up with Master right Calcifer?" – Markl

"Well, as we know Howl was is a mysterious, reclusive wizard, with a terrible reputation before, but don't worry Sophie, Howl know what he's doing"- Calcifer

"I hope your right Calcifer. Thanks for comfort me, I'm alright, just wonder why he taking too long" – Sophie

Then a bird came to the castle and turn out to be a peace of paper with some note"

"A Note from howl, read that for us Sophie" – Calcifer

Then Sophie takes the note and read for them.

"Howl said, he is alright, don't worry about him, he just meet some friend that need in help, he also asks Calcifer to fly over there to meet him there" – Sofea.

"See, I've told you" – Calcifer

"Okay guys, let's go meet him there, he probably also need us there right now" – Sofea

Then Calcifer flies the Castle to find Howl.

"How do you feel right now Cole, do you feel better"- Howl

"Better then before"- Cole

"You need some help, wait until my castle arrive, Sophie will treat you"- Howl

"Sophie, Is that a girl name Howell?" – Cole teasing his friends.

"Yup and She is the most Beautiful in my Life." – Howl

"Not again Howell, Love again, you never had a true feeling before, and you just mess up with them. I heard the witch from the land of the waste pursue you, you did something mess again right, what happen? – Cole

"Yup, that witch was once a beautiful woman before, but since I know she was not, as usual I ran away, she been chasing me, and cause me a lot of trouble. But Sophie saved me".

"Not Sophie again"- Cole

"You never change Cole; you still hate the Love feeling?"

"Well I will never change" – Cole

"Don't be sure before you found Some Cold"-Howl

"Don't be ridicules again Howell, I never trust Girl nor do Women except Elderly Woman and you know that."-Cole

"Someday you'll find your Love, or you want me to find for you, how about that?- Howl

"Ha ha ha.. I will not let woman take in charge in my life…ha ha ha..Ouch ouch…its hurt"- Cole

"Stay put Cole, Don't move or your wounds get worse"- Howl

"Now where is your Calcifer, why they are taking so long"- Cole

"Very soon my friend, I've sent some massage to them asking them to come here"- Howl.

Then not too long after, Howl sense Calcifer power Castle coming to the place.

"Here they come, don't move I'll get them to come here" then Howl went out from the cave and reach to his friends,

Then Howl's Flying Castle landed the ground near his Friends hiding Cave.


End file.
